Varsity Jacket
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: Prompt from ajk252: One shot, modern day AU- Eren has been a jock obsessed with taking down his rival team, the Titans, since the beginning of junior high. Sometimes his hatred for them can get in the way of important things: School, homework, his boyfriend, Armin Arlert... Eremin, rated m for sexual content


**A/N: I can't make a decent one shot to save my life. I can't even write something with smut that's just plotless smut. There needs to be plot... Or I will die... *sighs* Let's begin...**

**-Misty**

* * *

**Varsity Jacket****  
**

* * *

**Prompt from ajk252: Eren has been a jock obsessed with taking down his rival team, the Titans, since the beginning of junior high. Sometimes his hatred for them can get in the way of important things: School, homework, his boyfriend, Armin Arlert... Eremin, rated m for sexual content****  
**

* * *

**Rated M for sexual content and adult language****  
****Main pairing: Eremin (ErenxArmin)****  
****Anime: Attack on Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin)****  
**

* * *

"Here, Armin, wear this!" The six year old brunette shed his jacket and pulled it around his new found friend's shoulders. The little blond, a new child who had just moved into the small town of Shinganshina, blushed profusely, his pale skin colored by the red on his cheeks and contrasting with the snow all around them.

"N-No, Eren, I'm okay..." Even though the little boy was saying this, he drew the jacket deeper against his shoulders, his body protesting against his words and making goose bumps rise on his five year old flesh.

"Armin, you'll get a cold if you don't wear that." Eren said with a look of worry Armin hadn't seen on a child's face yet. He had seen it when he talked to his mother, but never directed to him.

"So will _you,"_ Armin reprimanded. Eren's face remained stoic, maybe even a little determined as he moved close, closer than anyone other than Armin's parents had ever been before lifting his arms and wrapped them under the little blonds own. The child squeaked with slight fear, but more surprise than anything before he realized that what was happened was a thing called a hug, and friends did this for just about anything at any given time.

Friends did this. Did that mean he had finally made a friend?

"I'll stay warm if I do this." Eren said softly behind his ear. Armin wasn't sure what made him shiver this time; the words or the cold.

"Eren-" He began, but the little boy pulled away.

"Besides, our houses are a block away. We can walk home together, and then we can tell our momma's about those stupid, pig-headed bullies. They'll take care of them for sure." Eren assured with a toothy (minus his two front teeth) grin.

"Oh..." Armin looked away again, his blush intensifying. It shouldn't have surprised him when this worried the boy standing in front of him.

"You don't have a fever, do you? Your face is really red," Eren said and emphasized it by placing a hand on the child's forehead. This made Armin blush more, and Eren's eyebrows furrowed with worry. "I think you do."

"I-It's just the cold!" Armin yipped, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Eren's whole body was warm; maybe even fifty degrees warmer than it should have been while they were standing outside in the dead of winter with three feet of snow around them, which nearly made them disappear. Eren seemed to understand in his own mind what was wrong, even though it was the wrong idea, and took hold of Armin's hand with a firm squeeze.

"Let's go back to my house then. It's closer, and momma can make us some hot chocolate. Do you like hot chocolate?" Eren asked. Armin nodded wordlessly. He wasn't sure if his blush could be any worse. "That's good! My momma makes the best hot chocolate!"

Eren began to pull the little boy along, the two of them trudging through the snow. While Armin was uncharacteristically quiet, Eren chattered on about anything and everything. Armin didn't find this much of a problem, because he knew he wasn't much of a talker to begin with. Besides, he liked Eren's stories of the evil things called kindergarten and a school bus. So he listened intently, and somewhere on the walk to the six year olds house, Armin smiled.

The idea that he made a friend truly made his heart soar.

* * *

Muted breaths were exchanged between the given kisses and touches from the two seventeen year olds in the room. Eren's hands were particularly grabby this afternoon, per the usual, and were itching to touch Armin's body. They moved everywhere from his neck to his cheeks to his shoulders, and then to his waist and then the small of his back. Eventually they found his hips and thighs where he insistently tugged until the smaller teen was on his lap, legs wrapped around his body and feet crossed behind his back.

Armin knew that Eren could get like this on certain days, days mainly focused on testing and studying really hard. After all, Armin was a vigorous studier, and he didn't hate it at all; he'd spend hours doing it without complaint. Eren, on the other hand, detested it, and he'd rather spend his time groping his boyfriend than studying, hence his actions right now. While Eren loved to deter the progression of studies, however, Armin couldn't really complain. The only thing being lost was study time, and his teenage body didn't seem to care as much as he wished it did.

"E-Eren..." The blond whimpered between kisses. Eren seemed to appreciate his name being said off of those sweet, sweet lips, and his grip migrated upwards from Armin's thighs to his butt where he squeezed. He smirked into their kiss when Armin whimpered again against his lips, his hips rolling forward to either gain friction on his lower half or relieve the pressure of Eren's tight squeeze. "Eren... Stop," He tried again.

"What's wrong?" Eren pulled back an inch or two to look into Armin's eyes, his grin wide as he breathed heavily. He couldn't help his smile, but when Armin looked like this, his face and ears flushed, the lightest sheen of sweat under the fringe of his hair (it was the end of summer, but it was still ungodly hot outside), his chest rising and falling with bated breath, and his body spasming against his will in twitches of pleasure, Eren couldn't resist. His Armin was absolutely beautiful at any time of the day, even if he had just woken up and was experiencing bed hair, and Eren loved it even now. He wanted to see more.

"Uhm... E-Eren-" Armin was cut off by a whine of protest and pleasure as Eren's lips pressed into his neck, softly at first, but then more intensely and persistent. Eren knew better than to leave a hickey in a noticeable place, so his aim was for high up on his neck, behind his ear where no one would see it behind the boy's blond hair.

"Yes...?" Eren blew against the side of Armin's neck, intentionally making his boyfriend shiver, and Armin whined a little.

"W-We should... Get back to studying..." He suggested quietly and tried to squirm his way out of Eren's grip. It was a fruitless attempt, and hands and fingers started mindlessly pulling on his belt.

"I'd rather study this if you don't mind." Eren mused against his ear and pulled the belt loose.

"I do mind," Armin tried to fight back, but Eren's hand was already down the first layer of his clothes, rubbing against his most intimate of areas with slow, precise, kneading strokes. Armin sighed, his head rolling back to the side in pleasure as Eren continued to mark him and pleasure him all at once. His hips bucked forward against his own intentions, and he could feel the smirk against his skin. He tried to slap Eren's shoulder, but it was more of a love tap. In fact, it was more like he simply placed his hand on Eren's shoulder. He didn't have enough energy to hit the teen as hard as he wanted to, and Eren knew it.

"What was that?" Eren asked and licked a trail from Armin's collar bone up to his ear. Armin tried glaring at him, but Eren pushed him down onto the bed, books and binders pushing into his back, and he barely cared. Eren was on top of him fast, his hands pulling the rim of Armin's pants down enough to reveal his erection straining against his underwear. The smaller teen felt a rush of excitement even though he wanted to deny it.

He shyly looked up at Eren as the boy leaned down, his face mere centimeters away from giving Armin what he wanted. He looked up, a smirk on his lips as he waited for Armin. He was waiting for him to speak up, just simply teasing him until Armin cracked. He knew that the teen was stubborn when it came to this, and most recently had been very stubborn, but he wouldn't give up. He knew Armin would break at some point.

"Damn it, Eren..." And that was it. Eren barely suppressed a chuckled before leaning down and licking a wet path into Armin's underwear. The blond gasped and grabbed at Eren's hair with a free hand, his back arching up from the bed in pleasure. It always amazed Eren how sensitive Armin was, but he wasn't complaining. He continued, relishing in the way his Armin squirmed beneath his touches.

Occasionally he would lick at where he knew the head was, or he'd go down further until he could tease the sac. Either way it had Armin's toes curling and beautiful sounds coming out of his pink lips.

"Do you know how arousing you are when you make those sounds, Armin?" Eren paused for a moment from his ministrations to say, but he went right back to it, sucking at the side of his shaft through the now thoroughly wet fabric.

"S-Shut up-!" A particularly loud moan left his lips when Eren pulled his underwear down enough to suck on the tip, and he covered his mouth in embarrassment, shame, and excitement.

Covering his mouth was probably the best idea he felt he had all day, because not five seconds after was there a knock on Eren's bedroom door, followed by the sound of his sister's voice behind it.

"Eren, I'm home." She announced. The two scurried away with fear making their blood cold, and Armin knew that he didn't have time to tuck himself away. He settled for pulling a book and binder into his lap just as Mikasa walked in, because she never bothered waiting for Eren to respond. "Eren...?"

"H-Hey, Mikasa," Eren said, albeit breathless and hoarse. He crossed his legs as he pulled a binder up into his lap, and then tried fixing his hair in a surreptitious manner.

"Hi, Armin," Mikasa said and offered a soft smile to her childhood friend.

"Hi, Mikasa. H-How was school?" Armin asked and barely looked away from his study guide. However, he didn't want to be rude and keep his eyes off of her entirely.

"It was good. Long and tedious, as usual, but good." Mikasa wasn't one for chatter, leaving a tense air for the two boys to handle. They weren't sure if she even noticed it though.

"Did Christa get you on the cheer team?" Eren asked and then cleared his throat. His voice was cracking way too much.

"Unfortunately," Mikasa sighed.

"It looks good on a college application, and it's only for this year." Armin tried to lighten up her day, but she didn't like it. She hated those preppy, loud girls more than anything, but they had been asking her to join the cheering team since the first day of junior high. They loved her, Eren didn't know why though. She'd never shown signs of being energetic or hyper at any point in his life with her. From the day she was adopted until now she had been unusually quiet, so why they liked her was a mystery to him.

"Until next year when they ask me to join again." Mikasa sighed again. "I'm going to go do homework and... Sulk in utter misery." She muttered pathetically.

"Have fun," Eren mused with a smirk. Mikasa audibly groaned from the hallway before the door was shut, leaving the two flustered teens alone in Eren's room. Eren chanced a glance at Armin, watching as he set the bookand binder down to properly put everything back into place. It didn't surprise him that Armin lost his erection, and it did surprise him that he still had one. Teenage bodies were unstoppable in his opinion. "Hey, Armin-"

"Absolutely not." Armin growled as he picked up his book again.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say!" Eren yipped.

"I know what you're going to say, and the answer is hell no, and shall remain a no." The blond hissed, trying to focus on studying, but now he was too angry to even care about that. He had told Eren to stop beforehand, and the boy didn't. Why Armin was surprised about that he'd never know. Now he was sure he was going to die of embarrassment, with or without Mikasa catching them in the act of it.

"Armin...?" Eren questioned softly and slowly moved over to sit next to the boy.

"What?" Armin retorted with an annoyed tone.

"Are you mad at me?" The lost puppy eyes Eren gave him, followed by the sound of his voice would melt anyone's heart. Armin lowered his head in utter defeat.

"No," He practically whined. "Just annoyed, irritated, and upset."

"That sounds like mad." Eren grumbled.

"Just annoyed then. I told you to stop." Armin shifted on the bed, lifting his head up to look at Eren. Eren gave him an apologetic look before nuzzling his head into the blonds.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment." Eren excused. "You know I get that way."

"I do," Armin smiled lightly as he touched the side of Eren's head. "And I know what you'll say next. I'm irresistible and sexy, especially when I'm wearing my glasses and studying." Armin removed his glasses, blinding himself from the words in the book. "And I'm going to say that you say this every time we study, because it's your way of avoiding the books all together and spending more time with me, which is normally spent at football practice. Does that sum it up?" He asked coyly.

"Cut that out, Armin." Eren pouted and kissed at a newly formed hickey on the boy's neck.

"It's true," Armin giggled at the ticklish sensation. He pushed at the brunette, but Eren wouldn't budge.

"You know I love you," Eren sighed against his neck. With his eyes hidden behind the curve of Armin's hair, he couldn't possibly see the bitter smile that formed on his boyfriends lips. He couldn't possibly see the tired look in Armin's eyes.

"Yeah, I know." And Armin knew that Eren was too dense to hear the pain in his voice. After all, he was predictable, and this had been a reoccurring argument with a reoccurring settlement for years now. "I love you too, Eren." And the words were still bitter.

* * *

"Oi, Eren...!" The two teens looked up from Eren's phone to see half of the football team coming up to them. Armin saw the eyes on him, the eyes of confusion and disgust, and he looked back down at his phone. However, Eren stood to greet his teammates in the only way a bunch of guys like them could: Hoot and holler like a bunch of idiots.

"You guys ready for the game tomorrow?" Eren asked while receiving a high five from Reiner, one of the strongest men in the school let alone team.

"Fuck yeah!" Connie cheered. "Let's kick some massive Titan ass!" And with that, the whole group of them cheered.

"This is our year guys, I can feel it!" Eren announced bravely.

"I don't know it I want to be around you in the locker room now." Jean joked, and Eren shoved him back in annoyance.

"Oh shut up. That's not what I meant." The brunette growled.

"Nah, I think Eren's right. We've killed every other team we could before, and now we're going to kill the titans." Bertholdt agreed.

"Let's kill all of the titans!" Eren cried, and the whole team lit up in cheers. Armin chuckled, amused by their rowdy behavior. It never failed to surprise him how they could be so loud, yet never get in trouble. It was probably, because they were the only sports team left in the school. They needed the spirit.

"Anyway, we know we're just going to crush them, so we were going to go to pizza place down the street and chow down. Wanna join us after school?" Reiner asked. Eren opened his mouth, ready to say yes, but then he remembered about the plans he had already made. He turned back to Armin, remembering that he had a date with him to go to the movies, and then they'd go to his place for mindless amounts of cuddling and making out.

He remembered, and he was ready to politely reject them and their offer, but Armin smiled to them and waved his hand at Eren.

"Go on, Eren." He said and looked down at his phone. He was only looking at it so he could distract himself from the moment at hand.

"Are you sure? I know you wanted to go see that movie." Eren said.

"Yeah, it's fine. The movie will be there next week. We can go then..." Armin locked his phone and stuck it in his pocket. He stood and grabbed his backpack from the bench. "Go have fun, Eren."

With that, Eren beamed a bright smile at his boyfriend. He hugged him quickly, but Armin was pushing him away with a laugh quickly.

"You're the best, Armin!" Eren cheered.

"I-I'm aware, now let go! You're choking me!" Armin whined. Eren did and brushed his cheek against Armin's, secretly telling Armin is his own way that he loved him. As it was, Armin didn't appreciate their relationship being out in the open. "See you later, Eren." He said.

Eren nodded his head and grabbed at his varsity jacket and backpack. He was ready to leave, but he momentarily stopped and looked back at Armin.

"Hey, Armin," Eren called back to him.

"Yeah...?"

"Do you have a jacket to go home in?" Eren asked. Armin shook his head as he shucked his heavy backpack on.

"No, why...?" To answer him, Eren walked up to him and wrapped his jacket over Armin's shoulder.

"Wear this home," Eren said with one of those boyish and charming smiles that would make anyone's heart melt.

"Oh no, E-Eren, you'll get cold without it." Armin said and tried taking it off. Eren grabbed at his hands and stopped him before he could.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'll get a ride from one of the guys. Keep it for now, and you can give it back to me tomorrow." Eren assured. Armin blushed a deep shade of red, his lips spreading into a wide smile as he nodded his head. Now with the assurance that his boyfriend would be warm, Eren waved a hand at him and walked back to the group of guys. A few lingered behind to gather their things, and Armin decided to do just that.

He took the jacket and his backpack off to reorganize everything, first pulling the jacket over his slender arms and shoulders. It was much bigger than he was, and his fingers just barely showed from the sleeves. The rim of the jacket sat just below his hips, but it was incredibly warm, already warm from Eren's body heat. He relished in the sensation as he zipped the jacket up and grabbed  
his backpack.

"What is with that kid...?"

Armin's hearing perked up to the voices of the other teammates from the football team behind him. His heart clenched within his chest at the words, and he knew what this was about. It wasn't like it wasn't anything new.

"Why does Jaeger hang out with him anyway? He's such a geek."

"He's a loser, that's what he is."

Armin acted like he couldn't hear them, but in reality, anyone could have heard those morons. Armin silently wished that a student or a teacher would hear them and get them in trouble, but no one would. No one ever did.

Instead of hoping for a miracle, Armin simply tugged his backpack on and started walking to his next class. He wasn't too keen on walking through the school right now, not in this attitude or in this jacket.

After all, he hated that jacket. He may have found it warm and comforting at times, but it represented the team that he hated, and he hated them, because they took Eren away.

* * *

The buzzer for halftime rang, and both football teams went their separate ways to collect themselves. Armin was already making his way over to them, hoping to find Eren within the sea of football players and congratulate him on doing so well so far, for they were completely destroying the other team. He also wanted to give Eren his jacket back. The football team had an early practice that morning, so Armin never got the chance to return it. He thought now would be a good time, and he could pour his wishes of luck to Eren.

That was if he could get past all of these people.

"Eren...!" Armin spotted Eren just a few meters away, cheering with his team in frenzy of joy. Armin smiled at the look of happiness on his boyfriends face, and quickly tried passing everyone to get to him. However, he was met with the sudden of a sort of plastic to the ear, knocking him to the ground with a huff. He had the jacket tucked close to his chest, so he was glad that it was okay; however, it did well to scratch up his palm and face and stain his pants a dirty green color.

"Watch it, loser!" Armin was mortified to hear the voice he had heard from yesterday, the voice of one of his normal bullies. He didn't think about literally running into them, and he felt sick to say the least that it had to happen now.

"I-I'm sorry..." Armin muttered and stood. He clutched the jacket closer, because even though he hates the team, he wanted Eren's comfort.

"Oh, it's you again." Armin didn't need to look up to see the look of disgust written on the guys face. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was returning Eren's jacket." Armin explained hesitantly.

"You realize that he's just going to burn it afterwards, right?" The man asked while leaning on his hip. "He only hangs out with you, because it makes him look good. He could hang with any geek really, so long as he looks good in the end of things."

This was a lie. It had to be. Eren and Armin had been childhood friends, and they started dating eleven. Of course they took it seriously at fourteen when they really understood the concept of dating, but that was beside the point. It wasn't true, it couldn't be.

However, since Eren joined this team, he had been very detached from him. They didn't hang out as much, and when they did, Eren went on and on about football and crushing the titans. Dates were normally canceled last minute, getting Armin's hopes up for one nice evening with someone who meant the world to him, and he was left sitting at home in a miserable stupor.

Maybe it was true. Maybe Eren was just humoring him now. Maybe he really didn't care, and he was just trying to make himself look good for the rest of the school. Maybe this guy was right. Maybe Eren really didn't care.

"Hey Armin!" Eren's voice sounded over the crowd of people, and Armin felt himself jump. He didn't even wait for anymore words to leave the football players mouth, he just turned on his heels to leave. He didn't want to be there anymore, he didn't even care how the game ended, he just wanted to be at home and sobbing in his pillow right now. "Armin, wait!"

Armin bolted for the school parking lot, eyes searching for the nearest crosswalk. The only one he saw was at the end of the block, and he wasn't about to cross a road so busy when a football game was going on. He'd rather wait it out.

He probably should have taken the chance.

"Armin," Eren's hand was suddenly on his shoulder, making the blond jump in surprise. He didn't think Eren would run out so far, completely forgetting about the game. However; he forgot that Eren could be rather dense sometimes. "Where are you going? Aren't you staying for the rest of the game?"

"N-No, I'm fine." Armin mumbled without looking to his friend. "I was just going home."

"Why...? Armin, I need you here. You have to stay and watch." Eren sounded so heartbroken, but Armin knew better than to believe that.

"No, I-I have to go." Armin turned, and without looking at his friends face, he tossed the jacket back to him. Eren barely caught the thing, most of it landing in his face before tried running again. To his unfortunate luck, Eren was quick to grab at his arm and stop him.

"Armin wait, what's wrong?" Eren pulled him back, and Armin fidgeted in the grip the boy had on him. "Obviously something is wrong."

Armin ground his teeth together before turning around with an attempt to punch at Eren's chest in hopes to make the boy let go. However, he completely forgot about the padding protecting Eren's body, and he felt a violent rush of pain shoot through his fist and arm the moment his attempted attack failed him.

"Shit!" He ever so rarely cursed, but the pain was far too great to bite at his tongue now. He pulled his hand close to his chest and cradled it, feeling the throbbing emitting from the impact point in serious pulses like his heartbeat.

"Armin, what was that for?" Eren reached out and touched the smaller boy's hand, a gentle touch that didn't cause a lot of pain, but Armin was against it for other reasons. Armin knew he wouldn't miss this time, and with his good hand, though it was his weaker hand, he lashed out and slapped the brunette across the face. Eren's face was thrown to the left, the imprint of Armin's hand quickly becoming visible in a short amount of time. Armin felt the stinging in his own hand, but it was far less painful than his other hand, which was still throbbing. Eren slowly looked up with wide eyes, and Armin thought that he vaguely saw tears lining Eren's beautiful, green eyes, but that couldn't have been right.

Eren didn't care.

"Just leave me alone!" Armin cried in exasperation before turning and walking away.

* * *

It had been out of habit that he came here. Almost every day after school, Armin would sit at the top of the bleachers and wait for Eren's practice to end. Sometimes he'd watch the practice or sometimes he would pull his books out and study. It didn't really matter to him. It became a habit to come here and wait, so today was no exception when he suddenly found himself at the bleachers. Armin sighed a prolonged sigh as he looked over to the team on the field, but they weren't practicing.

The team didn't have a practice today, because they finally completed their mission of beating the Titans. After every game before, they always had practice, but they finally won, so Coach Levi was giving them a well-deserved break. The lot of them were sitting around in their everyday clothes and cheering every time Coach Levi said something to cause an uproar, but Armin was too far away to hear what. Instead, Armin began a steady walk up the bleachers until he reached the top, and he took his usual seat in the far left corner, away from all of the noise. He carefully set his book bag down beside him and pulled out the book he wanted to read, though he had to be careful.

Hitting Eren last night broken two fingers and jammed his wrist really bad. He wasn't even aware that he hit that hard or maybe his bones were just that flimsy. Regardless, Armin flipped his book open to his last read page and began reading. He enjoyed the way a book could pull someone out of the world, how it could take away all of the worries and frights of everyday life and just make him feel like none of his problems ever existed.

However, reality was cruel, and it was catching up with him fast. Armin only got twelve pages in, deeply engrossed in his book before he heard footsteps against the bleachers. At first he ignored them, thinking it was someone coming to get their stuff, but the footsteps got louder and louder and then stopped directly in front of him. Armin regretfully tore his eyes away from the words in his book to look up, and he was even more regretful to see Eren standing there, looking down at him with unkind eyes.

Armin didn't need a second notice, and he forcefully shoved his book back into his backpack with his good hand and pulled it onto his back. He quickly got up and started walking, but Eren grabbed at his arm and stopped him.

"We need to talk." He said in a grave manner. His eyes were instantly drawn to the brace around Armin's wrist and hand, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, is this from last night?" He asked.

Armin didn't answer. He yanked his arm free, ignoring the pain he felt and walked faster down the bleachers. He hoped he got his point across, but apparently not, because Eren was still following him.

"Damn it, Armin! Just stop for a minute! I need to talk to you!" Eren had to use the bleachers for practice every day, so it wasn't a surprise that Eren was able to catch up to him.

"Why...?" Armin asked in a bitter tone as he stepped off of the bleachers.

"Huh...?"

"Why do you want to talk now?" Armin snapped and turned around. "Out of all the times we ever could have talked you didn't care, and now you suddenly want to! So why now?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Armin? What did I do to upset you?" Eren asked.

"You didn't upset me! I'm just done!" The words came out faster than Armin could process them, but once he had, the value of his words caught up with him.

He was ending it. Four years of being together with this guy, and even longer having the biggest crush on him, and he was really ending it. Armin had no idea what the future would hold, but obviously it would be something bad, because he knew Eren wouldn't be there. With this fight, their friendship would end as well, and his heart ached to know it.

"... What?" Armin barely looked up to see the pain etched across the teens face, his golden eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall.

"... I'm _done,_ Eren." Armin said. "I'm done with us, with pretending like there's nothing wrong when there is. I'm done acting like you still care for me when it's obvious my love is all one-sided. I'm done listening to the assholes on your team calling me a loser and wondering why you hang out with me, and I..." Armin had momentarily forgotten how to breathe, but it came back to him quickly. "And I'm done being left alone..."

"Wait, what assholes? Armin, what have they been telling you?" Eren asked.

"Nothing that isn't true..." Armin pulled his arm up to his chest and held it there, as if it were a security blanket to give him strength. "I hate this, Eren, I hate it... And I'm done dealing with it. I really am tired of being left out of the picture, and I'm tired of pretending that you still care for me... I'm just _tired..."_

That was it. Armin had finally said what he needed to say. After holding it in since the beginning of high school, Armin finally said it. He said it, and that meant that it was really over, and as Eren suddenly walked away in a huff of anger, he knew it was true. He turned, and he made sure his arm was still pressed into his chest.

He had to get home, and he had to do it fast. He was just about ready to break down and cry, and he didn't want to be anywhere near this school or in public when he did.

"Can I get everyone's attention for a few minutes?" Armin suddenly turned to the sound of Eren's voice. Eren was standing on one of the benches, and he had a megaphone up to his mouth, one the coach normally used when drilling the football team. His voice was amplified, and with it, everyone looked his way. This included the teachers, the cheerleaders, the track team, and of course, the football team. "Yep, if everyone could look up and over here; thank you very much."

What was he doing?

"Alright, so I just want to make it clear that this guy over here," Eren began and pointed back to Armin. "Has been the love of my life since the day I met him!"

"Oh my God..." Armin quietly screeched to himself, his face flushing multiple shades of red.

"I met him when I was nine years old, and I've only grown to love him more than I ever could love anyone in my entire life! I've been dating him since before we got into high school, but I just fucked up the best thing in my life, because he broke up with me." Armin bolted forward and took the megaphone from Eren before he could talk anymore.

"What are you doing?" Armin asked and pulled Eren down from the bench.

"You're right Armin. Everything you said was true, and I didn't notice it until I lost the most important thing in my life." Eren said. "But I also know that I'm sick of hiding my feelings for you! This entire time I thought you never wanted anyone to know, but now I know you've been thinking the same things about me. I may have messed this up and I may never get you back, but at least I can show you how much I'm sorry. I can't risk losing everything with you."

Eren pulled the megaphone back into his hands, but Armin didn't protest. He looked down at the ground, his eyes trailing back and forth from his feet to Eren's.

_"He wanted people to know about me... He wanted everyone to know that we were together..."_ Armin thought remorsefully as he looked up at Eren.

"I want everyone to know right now that I still love Armin, and if anyone, whether we're friends or not, has anything to say about it, you bring that up to me right now! I don't want to hear about anyone hurting Armin again!" Eren yelled into the megaphone. "Even if he hates me, I'm still in love with him! He's still important to me, and I'll keep protecting him until the message gets across!"

Armin pulled the megaphone back from Eren's mouth and held it in his hands. Eren questioned him, but Armin simply continued to fiddle with the thing, trying to figure out how it worked. He eventually figured it out, pushing the button that would amplify his voice and bringing the device up to his face.

"Eren has to go home now." He announced before setting the megaphone down where Eren had found it.

"What...?" Eren questioned, but Armin grabbed at his arm with his good hand and pulled him away. "W-Wait, Armin, my stuff!"

* * *

Armin's nails raked down the brunette's back, his orgasm catching him completely by surprise. He cried out, his back arching into Eren's chest as his fluids spilled onto his stomach and his muscles clenched painfully around the boy on top of him. As he panted and gasped for air, taken over by the blissful aftershock of his release, he distantly heard Eren groaning above him. His arms tightened around his lithe frame, and Eren cursed under his breath as he came inside of the condom. Armin whined, the sensitivity of his body and having Eren ride out his orgasm making him high like no other sensation he had felt before.

Finally, Eren's arms gave way to his weight, and he fell into Armin's chest with a grunt. He momentarily slipped out of him, a sigh escaping both of them as they recovered from what could only have been three to four hours of nonstop adrenaline. Armin draped his good arm over Eren's shoulder, the other sitting by his head and throbbing pain. He probably shouldn't have challenged Eren the way he did, but he definitely wasn't complaining now.

"Armin..." Eren murmured into Armin's shoulder. His skin was sweaty and disgusting, but Eren's didn't seem to care. Armin did, but he didn't have the energy to move. "Armin... I love you, Armin..."

"I love you too..." Armin whispered, carding his fingers through soft, brown hair. Eren had only a little energy left to roll off of Armin to let him breathe, and lay against his side, his head still tucked away in Armin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." He murmured. Armin turned his head over in Eren's direction and smiled when he caught a glimpse of Eren's eyes.

"Don't worry about it... It's over now." The blond said and rolled onto his side.

"... Does this mean that we're still over?" Eren hesitantly asked. Armin's smiled widened as he shook his head, and the response got Eren to sigh in relief.

"I really want to stay with you. I-I don't know what I'd do without you." Armin said with a shiver in his voice. Eren pulled Armin close, running his fingers against Armin's cheek.

"Armin... Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt until now?" Eren asked, and Armin heard the pain in Eren's voice.

"B-Because it's your life. You're entitled to hanging out with your friends and being at football practice, and I didn't want to take that away from you..." Armin looked away and muttered. Eren pressed his hand onto Armin's, catching his attention and making him look back at the teen with big eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Armin, that's all nice, but I have to make time for you too." Eren said. "I guess trying to get rid of the Titans got to be my biggest priority."

"It's okay... You know now, and we're still together. That's all that matters to me." Armin sighed and dropped his head down against Eren's arm.

"True... And I have defeated the Titans!" Eren cheered and forced Armin over onto his stomach. Armin laughed as he sat up, looking down at Eren with an obvious blush. "Coach Levi had promised the whole team a good break before our next game, so I've got some free time for the next week or two. I plan on spending that extra time with you and drowning you in love."

"Don't overexert yourself, Eren." Armin chided with a laugh. He noticed Eren's eyes roaming over his body, and goose bumps rose on his flesh from the exposure he didn't seem to notice until now. Armin leaned over the bed and grabbed at the nearest article of clothing he could find, which happened to be Eren's varsity jacket. He slipped it on and zipped it up, but halfway up, Eren caught his hands, careful with the one trapped within the brace. "What...?"

"Do you know how sexy you look in my jacket?" Eren asked and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Armin's waist, sending chills down the boy's spine and grinning at him.

"Already ready for round two?" Armin asked.

"If you can keep up with me." Eren retorted. His hands slid up under the rim of his own jacket, pushing it up to expose the blonde's flat stomach. Armin scoffed, moving to unzip the jacket, but Eren stopped him. "No, leave it on."

"What if it gets dirty?" Armin asked.

"I'll wash it," Eren murmured and lightly pressed his lips into Armin's. "Don't act like you wouldn't love it." His whispered against his lips. Armin laughed, because it was partially true.

He didn't want to get Eren in trouble, because everyone knew that the coach was a notorious clean freak and would beat him if his uniform got dirty; however, the idea of marking up something that represented the team he didn't necessarily like made his heart beat in an odd way he was sure he shouldn't have felt. Obviously Eren understood, but none of it made the idea right.

Of course, Armin didn't really need to worry about the team anymore. Eren understood, and the air felt lighter than before. Armin didn't need to worry, because Eren was his, and he still loved him.

* * *

**A/N: See...? Not good at plotless one shots... *crawls to the corner of yaoi***


End file.
